Fishbowl
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: One particular goldfish takes a stand to free her kin from isolation and despair.


The Queen of Fishman Island, Otohime bravely offered to go to the Reverie to gain a pardon to move the population to the surface. With her was the scornful Celestial Dragon Mjosgard, whom was slated to return to the surface. He looked at the civilians of Fishman Island with resentment and anger.

"Damn fish." He muttered.

On the ship, Mjosgard stopped Otohime in her tracks. "If you're going to be accompanying me, we're going to have to put you in an adequate area." He told her, looking down on her. She bravely stared at him and nodded. "So be it. Whatever your demands are, I'll fulfill them." He twitched his nose and left. On his ship, were slaves. They were human and had a look of despair and defeat. Otohime looked at them, with sadness.

"Those humans…they're in…"

A big thud was heard. Behind the Queen was a giant fishbowl, carried by a notably larger human slave. "You'll stay in here for the remainder of the trip." Mjosgard told her. "After all, fish can't breathe air, now can they?" He sneered .

"That will do." Otohime said, unfazed by his remark. He got angry and ordered the giant human to fill the bowl with water. Otohime looked at him with sympathy, knowing his fate would be that of a slave for life.

Later on, Otohime was in the bowl, awaiting her arrival at Mariejois. A slave came to her with food. "Oh, thank you." She said, with a smile. The slave did not respond or look at her, only putting the food tray up so she can reach it. "You need not do that, dear." She said to him.

No response.

"Have you any manners at all?" She said with a stern voice.

"It's no use." It was Mjosgard. "This is his role from here on. If he dares go against what fate chose for him, he'll regret it." A flintlock cocked. Otohime gasped and jumped out of her bowl to save the slave from the shot. However, he only laughed.

"A fish out of water, now that's hilarious." He said with his signature shit-eating grin. "Looks like your dinner is all over the deck." Otohime looked at him. "I wasn't hungry anyway." She pouted. "Oh well. You won't be getting anything until tomorrow." Mjosgard turned to the slave.

"Clean this mess up or I'll kill you!"

That night, Otohime looked at the sky inside of her bowl. Her stomach rumbled endlessly. "It's for my subjects." She thought, clutching herself. "And for the children…" She drifted slowly asleep…

"WAKE UP, FISH!" A voice yelled. It was Mjosgard. "It's time for you to make your demands worth my time!" He said with a sneer. Otohime rubbed her eyes. "I require something to eat. Make haste!"

Otohime, being of royalty didn't have need to cook her own food. But she knew some culinary skills. She cooked a breakfast that would make the cranky Dragon smile. She finally finished and brought the feast to him. He smelled it and began to eat it. Otohime smiled, knowing he fully enjoyed its flavor. Finally he finished.

"Well? Not bad for a fish, eh?" She boasted. "Eh, it was okay." Mjosgard burped in her face. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if I got poisoned along the way." Otohime's face tensed. "Now, I require a full-body massage to better digest your fish food." A chill went down Otohime's spine. He began to take off his clothes. "But before that, clean your fins before you touch me." He handed her a bottle of sanitizer. "You should be honored, not even the human commoners get to use this stuff." He sneered. "I'm honored to have this privilege." Otohime said, bowing.

The goldfish Queen began to massage Mjosgard down and up his cruel, miserable body. "Harder, now." He told her. She began to hit him harder on his back. "For my people, my children, I must." She thought, biting her lip. "Now, my chest." He turned over. "And keep those fins clean." He sneered. He looked at Otohime massaging his chest. She looked in his eyes for a brief moment and then looked away.

"You should try to smile more. You, a mere fish are tending to a Celestial Dragon!" He told her. Finally, Otohime's patience ran out and she finally slapped the cheeky tyrant.

"You are a disgrace of a living being!" She yelled. Mjosgard looked at her with a sharp hatred. His eyes began to flare. "A mere fish attacked me…" He uttered. "We ate your kind centuries ago until those damn geezers passed that law."

"I know that full and well." Otohime said to him. "I'd rather get eaten by you than touch your filthy body a second more." She glared at him.

"You're below us damned fish, bubblehead."

Mjosgard's face stood still with anger and shock. He couldn't even move. Otohime looked down upon him and left the room. This only intensified his shock.

"You, bring me something to eat!" Otohime demanded to a slave, who immediately went to her aid. She suddenly remembered his situation. "Please, may I have something to eat?"

When Mjosgard came to his senses, he was flaring up with anger. In his hand was a whip. He clutched it tightly, approaching Otohime. "You damned fish!" He yelled. "I'll make sushi out of you!" As he raised the whip, Otohime turned to him.

"If you attack me, Whitebeard won't be too happy with that." She said. He suddenly stopped. "W-W-Whitebeard?" He said.

"Yes. THAT Whitebeard. He and my dear Neptune are good friends. It would be a shame if something happened to his dear friend's mate. Mjosgard backed away. "I didn't know she was affiliated with that fearsome pirate! No wonder she's being controlling. Nonetheless, the Gorosei seem to respect him greatly. This could be bad."

The sniveling Dragon began to butter up to the Goldfish mermaid. "Now, now. I was a little careless in my actions, I admit." He pleaded. "Let's start over from the top, shall we?" Otohime looked him in the face. "Fine. That can be arranged. I'm Queen Otohime. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out for a handshake. Mjosgard went for her hand, returning the gesture. "So those ARE hands, right?" He asked.

"Same as yours."

The days passed and the ship reached the holy land of Mariejois. "We're finally here." Otohime said to herself. Mjosgard came to her.

"Now then, what is it that you require from us?" He asked.

"I require a deed that will allow the citizens of Fishman Island to the surface."

"A what? You expect us Dragons to do such an unspeakable-"

Otohime put her finger on her upper lip, mimicking Whitebeard's face. "Ah, I mean we'll see what we can do, my dear Queen." "Good. Now carry me to your superiors!" Mjosgard made a face. Otohime giggled.

"I only tease. I'll go in the glass bowl you gave to me. A fish can't walk on land, now can it?" She went to it and jumped inside. It was dirty from her waste and bodily secretions. "Now, this will seal the deal." She thought, smiling.

"Just wait, my dear. Our light of hope draws near!"


End file.
